Romantic Melody
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dibuat jatuh cinta dengan permainan piano Lee Donghae yang membuatnya juga jatuh cinta pada namja childish itu. Dan bagaimana nasib Kibum yang menanti cinta Kyuhyun?/ HaeKyu slight Kyubum. Mind to RnR?


Desclaimer : Super Junior belong to SMEnt, theirself, their parents, their fans. Except Donghae and Kyu belong to HwiKa ^_^

Pair: HaeKyu slight KyuBum

Genre: romance and drama.

Rate: T

Warning: BL, Yaoi, Typo's

.

.

Happy Reading..

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Seorang namja berambut ikal itu seolah terhipnotis mendengar suara dentingan piano dari balik suatu panggung pertunjukan.

Kedua onyx itu tak berkedip memandang namja yang tengah asyik memainkan jemari kecilnya diatas tuts grand piano itu.

Namja bersurai coklat yang tengah mengaduk perasaan namja berambut ikal itu lewat alunan nada-nada yang dimainkannya, hanya memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati setiap permainannya tanpa peduli perasaan yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Namanya Lee Donghae, dia selalu menang lomba piano yang selalu diadakan setiap setahun sekali oleh salah satu Management Artist di Korea.

Namja berambut ikal itu duduk dibangku tepat di depan piano besar itu, ditekan satu persatu tuts piano itu tak beraturan hingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga.

'Dibandingkan dia aku ini hanya pecundang'.

'Karna Appaku salah satu musisi terkenal di Korea, aku dipaksa main piano'.

'Menurutku aku tidak berbakat, aku sangat berbakat dalam main game'.

Semua itu hanya keluhan dalam hatinya saja.

"Huft,, aku menyerah saja deh," namja itu menghela nafas berat.

"Sudah menyerah, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun langsung menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Lee Donghae?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan hanya dia sendiri yang mampu mendengar, kaget sekaligus tak percaya, namja itu memanggil namanya dengan lengkap.

"Ide bagus, kau kan sangat pabbo"

Donghae tersenyum sangat manis seolah perkatannya barusan adalah sebuah pujian.

"Pecundang sepertimu tak pantas menjadi pesaingku," lanjut Donghae dengan wajah stoic.

Hati Kyuhyun begitu sakit mendengar ucapan tajam dari bibir namja berwajah _childlish_ itu. Amarah terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

"YAK! Kurang Ajar!"

"…"

"Ingat Ya, kelak aku akan menang darimu! Dan aku -Cho Kyuhyun- pasti akan lebih hebat darimu, camkan itu baik-baik Lee Donghae!" jari telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat kearah wajah Donghae.

Menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia, Kyuhyun namja yang tak suka diremehkan dan tak suka menerima kekalahan akan membuktikannya. Tapi tanpa disadari Kyuhyun terselip rasa aneh yang membuat akal sehatnya tak mampu mencerna perasaan aneh itu.

.

.

.

Hingga tahun-tahun berikutnya, hasil perlombaan itu tetaplah sama.

1: Lee Donghae

2: Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di dalam kelas dan menatap lesu keluar jendela kelasnya. Benda hitam kecil dihadapannya itu seolah tak mampu mengatasi kegalauan hatinya saat ini. Entah kenapa pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada namja menyebalkan bernama Lee Donghae yang sekaligus saingannya saat ini. Karna sebulan lagi ia harus kembali bertemu dengan saingannya itu.

"Kyu!"

Panggil seseorang tapi Kyuhyun tak menyahut sedikitpun.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Teriakan namja bersurai hitam itu berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya tentang Donghae.

"Eh, waeyo Bummie?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut kepada namja manis diseberang tempat duduknya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku ke toko kaset ya," namja manis bernama Kim Kibum itu menunjukan wajah Aegyo-nya.

"Pulang sekolah?"

Kyuhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang, karna sepulang sekolah ia harus latihan bersama Wookie, hyungnya.

"Kau mau berlatih piano lagi?" tebak Kibum dengan expresi tak sukanya.

"Hm, aniyo. Aku akan menemanimu Bummie"

Entah kenapa hari ini Kyuhyun sedang tak mood berlatih piano karena terus kepikiran Donghae.

"Jinjjayo?"

Kibum tampak berseri-seri mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut membuat semburat merah di pipi mulus Kibum.

OoooO

Kibum bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju toko kaset, Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan manja teman sekelasnya yang kelewat manis itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyu lebih banyak diam dan beberapa kali mengacuhkan Kibum yang sangat bahagia berjalan bersama dengannya.

"Kyu, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Kibum saat mereka berdua sudah berada di toko ice cream.

Kyu masih terdiam sambil mengaduk-aduk ice creamnya yang mulai mencair.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan Donghae kan?" tebakan Kibum selalu tepat sasaran seolah ia mampu membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak kaget sama sekali karna ia berhadapan dengan salah satu siswa cerdas dengan IQ tinggi melebihi dirinya. Namja yang mampu mengerti dirinya yang merupakan orang yang tak mudah bergaul. Hanya dengan Kibum lah Kyuhyun bisa bercerita tentang keluhannya selama ini termasuk tentang Donghae.

"Ne, entah kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya beberapa hari ini."

Raut wajah kibum berubah drastis tersirat sebuah kekecewaan dimatanya.

"Mungkin kau menyukainya Kyu," ucap Kibum tertunduk tak ingin Kyuhyun melihat matanya.

"Tidak mungkin Bummie, dia itu namja menyebalkan. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya pasti kau akan berpikiran sama denganku," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Sedetik Kibum merasa mendapat angin segar dari ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, ia berharap semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar adanya.

"Bummie, lihat ice creamnya berantakan seperti ini" tangan Kyuhyun terjulur mengusap sudut bibir merah milik Kibum.

Jantung Kibum segera berdetak tak karuan saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku.

"Kajja, kita pulang. Ini sudah sore" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum keluar dari toko ice cream tersebut.

.

.

"Gomawo Bummie," ucap Kyuhyun, mereka berdua berada didepan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah membuat mood ku lebih baik" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Cheonmanyo," Kibum membalas senyum Kyuhyun samar-samar.

Kyuhyun menarik Kibum ke dalam dekapannya, "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Bummie," bisik Kyuhyun lembut dan mencium pipi Kibum.

Hancur sudah harapan Kibum dengan satu kata telak yang tak ingin didengarnya dari bibir Kyuhyun, namja yang diam-diam ia cintai. Yah mereka berdua sangat dekat, terkadang seperti saudara bahkan lebih dari itu mengingat Kibum sangat manja dengan Kyuhyun membuat mereka terlihat seperti Seme dan Uke, tentu saja sangat cocok dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang dewasa sebagai Seme dan wajah manis Kibum yang sangat pantas menjadi Uke.

"nn..ne, Kyu" sahut Kibum bergetar menahan tangisnya.

.

.

.

Kedua namja tampan itu berjalan bersama tapi tak ada satupun yang berbicara, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali namja manis menengok kearah namja tampan yang sedang asyik berkutat dengan benda hitam ditangannya, namja manis itu tersenyum malu setelah menatap setiap lekuk wajah tampan Kyuhyun hingga mereka tiba di depan rumah dari salah satu keduanya.

"Kyu" panggil namja berwajah manis dan direspon dengan tatapan dari namja bersurai cokelat itu.

"Boleh aku jujur padamu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, menanti pernyataan yang akan dilontarkan Kibum.

"Aku…aku…"

"Aku apa Bummie?" tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun membeku mendengar kata-kata Kibum dan otaknya mencoba mencerna perkataan Kibum barusan.

"Me... Mencintaiku?" ulang Kyuhyun tak percaya, bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini mencintainya?

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, sebenarnya Kibum nekat menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi ia sudah tak mampu membendung perasaannya meski sering kali ia menangkap sinyal bahwa Kyuhyun tak membalas perasaannya.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Kyuhyun mencoba tertawa tapi tawa hambar yang terdengar.

"Aniyo, aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kyu," Kibum kini menatap Kyuhyun yang masih shock.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Aku tahu, Kyu. Kau pasti tidak mencintaiku, kan?"

"Eh? Hm, ya itu benar. Kau sudah ku anggap saudara ku sendiri, Bummie," elak Kyuhyun lembut, dirinya tak habis pikir dengan namja manis dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi tak bisakah kau mencoba dahulu untuk mencintaiku?" pinta Kibum.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna mendengarnya, otaknya sibuk bekerja mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat sebagai jawaban untuk Kibum agar tak menyinggung perasaannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk termenung dihadapan grand piano putih yang biasa dipakainya untuk berlatih.

Pikirannya melayang kepada saat terakhir kali bertemu Donghae, semuanya Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat jelas setiap lekuk wajah tampan milik namja berwajah _childlish_ itu, sorot mata yang polos, hidung yang mancung, pipinya yang merah alami serta bibir tipis nan ranum itu, dan semua hal itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang kurang waras.

Apa mungkin aku benar-benar mencintainya? Batin kyuhyun, tapi cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya teringat kata-kata Kibum, sejujurnya Kyuhyun setengah hati menerima tawaran Kibum ketika namja manis itu menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kyunnie," suara cempreng yang begitu khas menggema ditelinga Kyuhyun serta sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya menyadarkan pikirannya yang sedang melayang-layang kepada dua orang namja yang membuat hatinya galau.

"Mwoya, Wookie hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lesu.

"Kenapa kau lesu sekali? Apa kau kalah lagi main game?"

"Aish, aniyo..."

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat membuat namja imut bernama Ryeowook itu mengernyit bingung melihat kelakuan janggal dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Kerutan di dahi Wookie semakin dalam mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat super duper aneh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Wookie menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi kyuhyun, "Normal," gumammnya tak jelas.

"Yak! Aku tidak sakit hyung!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Wookie kesal.

"Kau kerasukan setan mana Kyu, bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Wookie dengan segala ke-innocentnan-nya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan amarahnya setelah dibilang kerasukan setan, mana mungkin seorang setan merasuki Raja Setan kan?

"Sudahlah jawab saja Hyung," renggek Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja pernah, kau lihat kan sekarang aku sudah punya namjachingu aka Yesung hyung."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan melihat hyungnnya itu mulai tersenyum-senyum gaje setelah menyebut nama namjachingunya yang bernama Yesung yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat aneh karena ukuran kepalanya yang besar.

"Aish, tak ada gunanya aku bertanya padamu hyung," ucap Kyuhyun berdiri meninggalkan Wookie.

"Kau mencintai namja bernama Lee Donghae itu, Kyu?"

Ucapan Wookie langsung menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun seketika.

"Benarkan, Kyu?" Wookie mencoba memastikan ucapannya.

"Molla" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Jangan gantung hubunganmu dengan Kibum, jadilah namja yang tegas, jangan permainkan perasaannya. Arraseo?" ucap Wookie bijaksana.

Tapi Kyuhyun terus saja berlalu meninggalakan hyung satu-satunya itu. Walau otaknya terus memikirkan kata-kata Wookie yang begitu menohoknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk merapikan jas serta dasinya hingga seseorang mengambil alih dasi yang sedari tadi masih belum tertata rapi.

"Eh? Bummie? Kapan kau sampai?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit kaget.

"Baru saja," jawab Kibum datar.

"Bummie..."

"Hm.."

"Mianhe…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencari mata Kibum yang masih berkutat dengan dasinya.

Kibum masih diam.

"Aku…aku…." rasanya Kyuhyun tak tega mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah disusunnya sejak semalam.

"Selesai..." Kibum tersenyum manis menatap dasi yang terpasang rapi di dada Kyuhyun tak dihiraukannya ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali mencoba mengerti dari sikap acuh Kibum, "Gomawo, Bummie," seulas senyum terpaksa diukir Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus menang Kyu, fighting!" Kibum mengepalkan tangannya diudara dengan senyum mautnya yang mampu melelehkan hati para yeoja maupun namja tapi tak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tentu saja," balas Kyu.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di puncak acara, saya akan mengumumkan pemenang kompetisi piano tahun ini jatuh kepada….."

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan penonton menyambut Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri diatas panggung dengan senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya.

"Tunggu dulu," Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang atas kemenangannya ini.

Pembawa acara hanya memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Dimana, Lee Donghae?" Kyuhyun sadar bahwa rivalnya itu tak ada disini.

Meski dengan sadar ia tahu bahwa Kibum menatapnya kecewa dari bangku penonton tapi dorongan hatinya begitu kuat untuk mencari namja yang sudah membuat waktunya tersita hanya untuk memikirkannya itu.

"Ohh, mianhamnida aku lupa," pembawa acara seolah diingatkan Kyuhyun mengenai Lee Donghae.

"Mulai tahun ini Lee Donghae tidak akan ikut kompetisi tahunan ini lagi," wajah sang pembawa acara terlihat muram memberitahu berita ini.

"MWO!"

Seluruh penonton tersentak mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bercanda kan? Jangan mempermainkanku heh! Tidak mungkin dia berhenti!" Kyuhyun menarik kerah baju pembawa acara itu, tak terima dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya.

"ii... itu benar kok, kkk... kami tahu dari kerabat terdekatnya," pembawa acara itu ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat marah.

Perlahan cengkraman Kyuhyun melemah, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

Kecewa, sedih, marah pun menjadi satu, matanya menelusuri seluruh ruangan.

DEG

Tiba-tiba kedua manik matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang membuat kemenangannya ini menjadi sia-sia.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kebalik panggung mengejar seseorang, ia tak peduli lagi dengan piala dan teriakan pembawa acara tadi.

Sebelum berlari ia menatap Kibum dengan pandangan –mianhe Bummie, aku mencintainya- lalu dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari Kibum membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin lega dan bersemangat mengejar namja _childlish_.

"Changkamman!" Kyuhyun menarik pundak seorang namja berambut coklat.

Namja berambut coklat itu menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun ragu sejenak, "Apa benar kau berhenti bermain piano, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun, "Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Donghae dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanku?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus bosan, "karena ingin menang darimu aku berlatih susah payah bahkan aku mengabaikan hobiku bermain game, lalu untuk apa aku melakukan itu semua, eoh?"

"Menang dariku? Dasar pabboya! Cuma itu alasanmu bermain piano selama ini?"

"Yak! Berhenti menghinaku!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

Seringai setan muncul di wajah tampan Donghae, "Kalau begitu, kajja... kita adu main piano," tangan kanan Donghae terulur seolah itu sebuah tantangan.

"Hah? Sekarang?" kini Kyuhyun yang malah kaget mendengar ajakan langsung Donghae.

"Kau takut?" tangan Donghae membelai pipi mulus Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa jantung Kyuhyun berdebar cepat dan wajahnya seperti terbakar saat tangan Donghae menyentuh pipinya, membuatnya terpaku.

"Tapi setelah itu jangan ganggu aku lagi, arra?" Donghae berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Geurae,, kita main dirumahku saja, kajja".

.

.

.

"Wah, jadi rumahmu sekolah music ya?" ujar Donghae saat memasuki rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kesini" ajak Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu salah satu ruangan.

"Grand Piano?" Donghae terperangah melihat benda kesukaannya itu

Kyuhyun menatap bingung namja _childlish_ itu, "Kau tidak punya?"

"Hm, Appa dan Eomma tak menyukai piano," jawab Donghae polos dan mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tepat dihadapan grand piano itu.

Ting…

Donghae menekan salah satu tuts dan senyum manis terukir dibibirnya selanjutnya Donghae mulai memainkan tuts-tuts itu dengan jari-jarinya yang menari lincah, mengeluarkan suara yang begitu indah.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat medengar setiap melodi yang keluar dari piano yang dimainkan Donghae.

Sesak…

Seolah semua oksigen menghilang meninggalkannya yang kini mencoba menggapai oksigen itu.

Dadanya terasa nyeri mendengar setiap alunan-alunan dari nada-nada yang berubah bagai jarum-jarum kecil yang menghujam di hatinya.

Bruk...

Kedua lutut Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan tangan kanannya yang mencengkram erat dada sebelah kirinya, matanya terasa panas, kepalanya tertunduk membiarkan permata-permata itu jatuh dari manic matanya.

Donghae menghentikan permainannya ketika tak sengaja menatap Kyuhyun.

"Eh, kenapa kau menangis?" Donghae ikut berlutut disamping Kyuhyun.

"Molla," lirih Kyuhyun, "Entah kenapa setiap mendengar permainanmu dadaku selalu terasa sesak, hatiku terasa diiris-iris dan pedih," memang tidak masuk akal tapi itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bermain piano sepertimu," lanjutnya.

"Uljima," kedua tangan Donghae menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, kedua ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata diwajah mulus Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kau menyukai piano, karna itu kau berlatih dengan keras, eoh?" senyum manis tersemat dibibir Donghae.

Kyuhyun terpana akan namja dihadapannya ini, senyumnya mampu menghilangkan kesedihan hatinya.

"Teruslah bermain piano Donghae-ya, jangan berhenti aku begitu memuja permainanmu," Kyuhyun menatap tepat di manik seorang Donghae, seketika kesedihan tepancar dari mata itu.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya keluargaku mempunyai rumah sakit, dan aku harus meneruskannya."

"Dan kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun retoris.

"Tentu saja, aku kan penerus keluarga," Donghae memaksa sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan di salah satu taman, Kyuhyun menatap penuh selidik kepada namja yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun tahu Donghae tak rela berhenti bermain piano, itu terpancar jelas dari matanya yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam karena tak boleh bermain piano tapi ia mencoba tersenyum baik-baik saja.

Langkah Donghae berhenti, "Aku pulang dulu ya," pamitnya.

"Changkaman, bagaimana lombanya?" Kyuhyun masih belum puas.

"Tapi pianonya tak ada, pabbo!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, kesal, namja ini hobi sekali menghinanya.

"Nah itu ada piano!" seru Kyuhyun heboh.

Mata Donghae mengikuti kemana maksud Kyuhyun.

Sebuah orchestra kecil sedang digelar musisi jalanan, Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri orchestra itu.

"Wah pianonya ada dua" Kyuhyun kegirangan menatap piano dan mulai menekan-nekan tutsnya.

Sementara Kuhyun gembira dengan pianonya, Donghae sibuk minta izin kepada para musisi jalanan.

"Yang mendapat penonton paling banyak itulah yang menang," putus Kyuhyun dan mendapat senyum Donghae sebagai jawaban.

Permainan mereka berdua begitu menyatu satu sama lain, Kyuhyun mampu mengimbangi permainan cepat seorang Lee Donghae menjadikan permainan mereka begitu indah dan harmonis.

Keduanya bermain dengan segenap hati mereka akan kecintaanya kepada piano.

Prok… Prok… Prok...

Riuh tepuk tangan membahana ketika permainan duet piano itu berakhir, para penonton terlihat puas dan terpesona akan permainan mereka berdua.

"Eh, penontonnya banyak juga" gumam Donghae

"Sangat menyenangkan kan Donghae-ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Donghae.

"Ne," sahut Donghae singkat dan membalas senyum Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sinar jingga itu mulai menyilaukan mata pertanda petang menjelang.

"Sepertinya Appa dan Eomma harus tahu bahwa aku ingin terus bermain piano," Donghae tersenyum pasti.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan menatap Donghae berbinar-binar.

"Nah gitu dong, kau itu jago main piano," puji Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga."

"Aku?"

"Dari awal aku tahu permainanmu itu bagus meski secara teknik belum terlalu bagus tapi pengkhayatanmu sangat bagus," jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun masih terperangah mendengar penjelasan Donghae, ia tak tahu jika namja itu begitu memperhatikannya.

"Tahun ini pun aku sengaja datang untuk menonton permainanmu, Kyuhyun."

"Lalu kenapa dulu ku menghinaku, eoh?" Kyuhyun masih tidak terima soal itu.

"Itu sebagai motivasi agar kau berlatih lebih giat lagi, pabbo!"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hm, tahun depan kita ketemu lagi ya, janji?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan kelingkingnya.

Donghae menatap datar kelingking Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau."

Kyuhyun memberikan deathglarenya kepada Donghae.

"Pokoknya tahun depan harus ketemu lagi!" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Aku gak mau kita ketemu cuma setahun sekali"

"…."

"Aku mau bertemu denganmu setiap hari bukan cuma setahun sekali, arra?" Donghae menatap namja tampan yang cengo itu, seringaian tersemat di bibirnya.

Wajah Donghae memangkas jarak antara wajahnya dan Kyuhyun hingga bibir merah Kyuhyun tenggelam di bibir merah milik Donghae seiring dengan tenggelamnya sang mentari.

"Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Donghae innocent.

Hati Kyuhyun begitu berbunga-bungan mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

"Nado, nado saranghaeyo, Lee Donghae," balas Kyuhyun bahagia.

**END**

Okay...

Bagaimana pendapatnya, chingu?

Silahkan kirim ke kotak Review, ne?

Gomawo, chingu ^_^


End file.
